His Pride and His Prejudice A MM Romance FanFic
by QueenBubleGum
Summary: Fitzwilliam Darcy has always had a crush on his best friend but, he knew that his feelings were unrequited. His best friend, Charles Bingley was as straight as they come. But, everything changes when they move to Netherfield Park and Darcy meets a beautiful young man named Elijah Bennet at a ball. Darcy will stop at nothing to have Elijah even if he thinks ill of him.* M/M Romance*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! And Welcome to a new Fanfic of mine. This story contains M/M Romance and relationships so, if you don't like that kind of thing then I would suggest to not read. You have been warned. I do not own original story or any of the characters in it. Enjoy. :)**

His Pride and His Prejudice

Chapter 1

A young man not more then five feet tall with a very thin frame and long chestnut hair pulled back with a blue ribbon taming the wild curly mess. He had on a vest that matched his ribbon with a white dress shirt and dark breeches. His big, bright, green eye's sparkled as he admired the white roses he carried in his thin arms.

He spotted a maid hanging up bed clothes on a line to dry, "Good morning!" He said while his full, petal pink, lips pulled back into a beautifully charming smile.

The Maid was dazzled by the sweet boy, "Good morning, Elijah! Gathering roses for your sister again?"

Elijah smiled sweetly as he thought of his beloved oldest sister, "Jane dose love her white roses. They're as beautiful and pure as she is." He said with admiration in his tone.

Just as soon as he finished telling that to the maid a beautiful young woman with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes opened the front door to their cozy little home, "Off adventuring again, brother?" Jane's sweet voice carried over to his ears.

His eyes softened as he looked at her very innocent face, "Why yes, I have been! Can I bribe you to keep my secret?" He said with an amused smile.

Jane smiled at him, "I always keep your secrets, Elijah." She said sweetly.

He closed his eyes with a soft chuckle as his long dark lashes dusted his cheeks, "And I keep yours, Jane."

"Come brother, lets put these beautiful roses in some water before they wilt." Jane said as she eyed the lovely bundle of roses in Elijah's arms. He smiled at her as she slipped her arm through his and pulled him along to the house.

As they walked inside as they heard an older sounding man say, "Have you heard the news, Mrs. Bennet? Netherfield Park is rented at last!" He announced to their mother.

Mrs. Bennet, a well rounded, sensitive, woman, gasped in delightful shock as the other members of the home gathered around in their sitting room.

Three other young girls and an older man with an almost grumpy appearance. It was Mr. Bennet and their other sisters, Lydia, Kitty, and Mary.

Lydia, a sprightly young girl, with auburn hair, and honey brown eyes, with a spray of freckles across her cheeks, smiled at the news.

Kitty, a petite, dark brown haired girl, with dark brown eyes, looked on with a sweet shy look.

Mary, a very strict, uniformed young lady, with dark brown hair always covered by a bonnet, and dark blue eyes hidden behind a small pair of spectacles, looked on with disinterest.

Mr. Bennet, an older man, with short white hair, and dark blue eyes, also hidden behind spectacles, mirrored Mary's disinterest.

"To who, Sir William?" Mrs. Bennet asked with a sprightly interested tone to her voice and a look of wonder and curiosity on her face.

Sir William, a rounded, balding older man, smiled down at Mrs. Bennet, "Why a Mr. Bingley from London." He said with enthusiasm.

Mrs. Bennet's face took on a very shocked face and her mouth took on an O shape as she looked up at the older gentleman. "A single gentleman?" She asked with interest.

Sir William's face brightened even more with a huge smile, "Oh, quite! Single and of good fortune too. At least four or five thousand a year, I hear."

Mrs. Bennet gasped in delight while she placed her hands on her face in a look of glee. "Oh! A rich, single man! How lucky for my girls!" She said as she looked over at her children. "Because I expect he will marry one of them!" She said while her children blushed. "Jane is the oldest, and the prettiest but, the other girls have their good points too! Mary is quiet, but talented with her piano and reading. Or if he likes a shy cute girl there is Kitty who is so smart and charming. And of course if he likes the lively girl Lydia might catch his eye." Her eyes sparkled brightly as she looked up with wonder, "Oh! Just think how happy they will be!"

Sir William chuckled in shock amusement, "The man has not yet arrived, and already you have married him off."

Mrs. Bennet chuckled, "Nonsense! I am only thinking of his happiness... And his estate, of course." She looked up in wonder again, "A young, wealthy man to marry one of our girls. All we need to get started is for someone to get us an introduction!" She said as she looked at Mr. Bennet from the corner of her eye.

Mr. Bennet sighed with exasperation as he held his page of the book he was reading, "By which you mean me, I suppose."

"It will be the work of an afternoon! Well, several afternoons..." Mrs. Bennet explained.

Mr. Bennet placed the book down and held his chin while he thought about it. He then, clap his hands together as he faced his children. "My daughters, your mother has found you a husband. Of course, she knows absolutely nothing about him, except that he is rich." He said as Mrs. Bennet looked up at him with glee. "Are you interested in meeting him?" He asked his daughters.

Lydia scuffed, "If he's not a handsome young soldier, then what do I care?"

Mrs. Bennet gasped in shock and horror written on her face, "Lydia is joking papa!" Elijah said suddenly. "I'm sure my sisters would love to meet him. Even I would like to meet him, to see if he is a worthy suitor, of course." Elijah said with a pink hue dusting his cheeks.

Mr. Bennet waved his hand with furrowed brows, "No, it's settled. I have no intention of wasting my time chasing after this young man. Of that you may be sure." He said as he grabbed his hat and jacket, "Come, Elijah, I have some business to attend too. Join me." He said as he turned toward the door.

"Oh! Mr. Bennet, please! You must do this for the girls!" Mrs. Bennet rushed over to Mr. Bennet with a look of utter horror and worry.

"No, I have made up my mind, dear. Elijah! Come!" He said as he walked out the door with Elijah following.

Despite their long marriage, Mrs. Bennet was never able to tell when her husband was teasing. Mr. Bennet and Elijah visited Netherfield park that very day. Two weeks later, the Bennet sisters prepared to meet Mr. Bingley for the first time, at a country ball with the Bennet son in tow.

"Children! They're coming!" Mr. Bennet hollered impatiently as their coach arrived to take them all to the ball.

Jane clicked her tongue, "I can't believe you wont tell me anything about Mr. Bingley." She said to Elijah. "I wonder what he will be like..." Jane said as her and Elijah slid into the coach side by side.

After a long ride in the coach they arrived. The Bennet sisters and Mrs. Bennet, stood around in the foyer waiting for Mr. Bingley's appearance, while Elijah and Mr. Bennet stood outside waiting. Finally they arrived and Mr. Bingley's blue eye's sparkled as he looked at the glorious ball, "Did you ever see such a beautiful ball!" He exclaimed to the others that followed him as they climbed out of the coach.

"Welcome, Mr. Bingley!" Mr Bennet greeted Mr. Bingley.

"Oh! So nice to see you again, Mr. Bennet, Mr. Bennet." He said as he bowed slightly to Mr. Bennet, then Elijah.

Elijah bowed, "Yes, It's nice to see you again, Mr. Bingley."

Mr. Bingley's smiled brightened, "I'm so happy to have such nice neighbors!" He turned to the people that were standing behind him, "This is my sister, Caroline." He waved his hand to a elegant, short, young lady with curly red hair twisted up into an up do. Her blue eyes seemed almost dull like she would rather be somewhere else. "My other sister, Louisa, and her husband, Mr. Hurst." He waved his hand to another red haired lady and an Italian looking man with black slicked back hair and a spectacle. They all bowed in greating. "They're visiting from London!" Mr. Bingley said with a bright smile on his face. He then turned to a very tall, serous looking man, with dark wild hair kept back with a few loose hairs flying every which way. His wide shoulders and angled face gave him a ruggedly handsome appearance. "And this handsome fellow is Mr. Darcy, my very closest friend." Mr. Bingley introduced.

Mr. Darcy's bright blue eyes looked at Elijah as if trying to figure out if he was a man or a woman. Then his eyes looked over at Mr. Bennet. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Mr. Darcy said to Mr. Bennet.

Mr. Bennet smiled as they shook hands, "Delighted!" He said then turned toward Elijah, "This is my son, Elijah Bennet." He introduced.

Elijah's small pink lips parted as he looked up at the very tall Mr. Darcy. He was at least a foot or more taller then Elijah. Mr. Darcy's eyes looked him over. Elijah found him self feeling very vulnerable under Mr. Darcy's silver blue gaze as Mr. Darcy took his smaller hand in his larger hand. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Bennet." He said as he bowed slightly forward as well. His eyes never leaving Elijah's.

Elijah licked his lips quickly, "Elijah, please, call me Elijah..." He said softly.

Mr. Darcy's lips pulled into a sort of half smile but, then it was gone just as quickly as it appeared. "Very well, Elijah."

Saying Elijah's name sent pleasurable shivers down Elijah's spine, making him shiver. Elijah tried to suppress it by standing a bit straighter.

Mr. Bennet cleared his throat making the two men's eyes shoot to him along with everyone else, "Well, please come in, everyone is looking forward to meeting you!" He said as he turned to go inside.

When Elijah tried to turn to follow he realized that his hand was still in Mr. Darcy's. He looked up at Mr. Darcy, puzzled until they locked eyes again. His sliver blue gaze held a heat that Elijah was not expecting. Did he know? Elijah asked himself, dose he know that I like men?

Mr. Darcy's gaze held onto Elijah's a second longer then he let go of Elijah's hand. Elijah quickly walked away from him scared that this tall, handsome, man would tell everyone Elijah's dirty secret. Only Jane knew, and Elijah hoped that Mr. Darcy didn't know as he walked up to stand next to his father.

Mr. Bennet turned to wave his hand at his wife, "This is my wife," he then waved to his daughters with Jane in front, "and these are my daughters, Jane, Kitty, Lydia, and Mary." He introduced all the while Mr. Darcy's eyes never left Elijah.

Elijah blushed as he looked down away from Mr. Darcy's unbelievably bold gaze. Mr. Bingley, blushed as well, as his eyes took in Jane's beauty.

"I do hope you'll enjoy yourselves this evening." Mr. Bennet said with a smile.

"Oh, y-yes, I'm sure we will! R-right, Darcy...?" He said as he patted Mr. Darcy's arm all the while still looking at Jane, while Mr. Darcy's eyes were still on Elijah. Elijah licked his suddenly dry lips as he tried to look away from his gaze.

Mr. Darcy finally broke the gaze to look down at Mr. Bingley but, his eyes looked back up, only to find Elijah suddenly not were he was. Mr. Darcy looked around franticly as he realized everyone was moving farther into the ball room. Mr. Bingley pushed him in. His eyes searched for the small beautiful young man, that he had ever laid eyes on. And he wasn't sure but, it seemed like Elijah was just like him.

Mr. Darcy loved Mr. Bingley but, always knew that Mr. Bingley loved women. Mr. Darcy knew that he had no chance and even subjected himself to secretly desiring him. But, one look at those bright green eyes, small pink lips, and small almost feminine body, had Darcy's blood running hot. He had never been so unbelievably attracted to another person before.

Mr. Darcy's heart raced as his gaze finally found those gorgeous green eyes he sot, only to find out that Mr. Bingley was pulling him toward them. Elijah and Jane stood side by side Jane looking at Mr. Bingley and Elijah's big eyes, widened at the sight of Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy wondered how else he could make those eyes widen.

Elijah looked away with a dust of crimson on his creamy white cheeks. He looked so unbelievably adorable, thought Mr. Darcy.

"Excuse me, miss Jane...?" Mr. Bingley said a little shyly.

Jane looked up at him with her beautiful crystal blue eyes with a pink blush dusting her cheeks, "Yes, Mr. Bingley...?" She asked just as shyly.

"Might I...? I mean...?" He cleared his throat, "May I have this dance?" Mr. Bingley asked and Jane nodded her head as he smiled at her. They went to the dance floor leaving Elijah and Mr. Darcy. But, nether noticed or cared as they're eyes were lock on each others yet again. Elijah's heart drummed in his chest as Mr. Darcy walk up closer to him still.

"M-Mr. Darcy..." Elijah said and bowed slightly as he tried to stop his body from quivering.

Mr. Darcy's lips pulled back in a half smile just as before when they were shaking hands. "Elijah... Seeing as you prefer me to call you by name you may use mine. You may call me Fitzwilliam or Fitz if you prefer." He said as he bowed slightly and looked at Elijah with slightly amused eyes.

Was he mocking me? Elijah asked himself as his blush deepened. "Very well... Fitzwilliam. Do you mind if I call you..William...?" He asked as heat grew in him.

Fitzwilliam took another step closer to Elijah, "Not at all. It sounds good on you're lips." He said as his voice deepened.

Elijah looked away as his face turned completely crimson, "Mist-W-William..." He started to call him Mr. Darcy but, corrected himself as he became embarrassed. "P-please... People are watching..." Elijah said as he looked around them but, no one was really paying any attention.

William moved slightly away as he too looked around, "Very well, come with me." He said quickly as he took Elijah's hands and started to drag him along. Elijah wondered where this handsome man was taking him and just what was he going to do to him when they got there?

 **I hope you enjoyed that. If you did and would like me to continue please** **fav., review, and follow for more!** **Thank you! Queen out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am so glad you liked Ch1 so much! Here is Ch2! Don't own the original story or characters. Enjoy! ^^**

Chapter 2

Darcy's heart raced as he dragged the beautiful young man to the balcony. The balcony was dark and no one was there. Still, Darcy dragged the young man to a wall hidden by a dark red curtain. Darcy looked down at Elijah. Even in the almost pitch darkness that the curtain provided, Elijah's bright green eyes almost glowed.

Elijah panted almost breathlessly, "W-William...?"

Darcy's hand rose and gently grabbed the small chin of the young man. His large thumb pressed against the soft pink lips that Darcy so desperately wanted to taste. His large, long fingers held the small man's face to the side, while Darcy moved his head closer to Elijah's ear. His lips a breath away, "Elijah... I believe we share something in common." Elijah's soft gasp excited Darcy, "I believe, my attraction is requited." The soft hot pants hitting his thumb were driving his desire as he felt the smaller man quiver slightly. "And if I may be so bold as to say that I would love nothing more then for you to be mine." His voice deepened as he heard Elijah gasp. Darcy took his head away slowly to look at the shock, and embarrassed look on Elijah's face. Darcy pressed his thumb more into those soft pink lips and moved it against Elijah's lips. "If I stick my thumb in your mouth will you suck it?" He suddenly asked with a cocky expression on his face.

Suddenly, Elijah slapped his hand away with a look of a mix of anger and fluster. "How dare you, sir! Make such accusations of perverse towards me! Is your pride so high to expect something so aberrant? Do you expect everyone to fall at your mercy, just because you are handsome? Expect not of me, sir! Your perverse actions are not welcome!" He said as he pushed the very shocked Darcy out of his way and walked away. All the while his heart was drumming in his chest.

 **Darcy still shocked as he watched the young man walk away. He walked back into the ball only to be stopped by Mr. Bennet. "How was the trip from London?" Mr. Bennet asked as he handed a drink to Darcy.**

 **"** **Fine."**

 **"** **Will you visit long at Netherfield?" Mr. Bennet smiled as he talked.**

 **Darcy thought about the young man that had shocked him. But, intrigued him so, "Perhaps." He said simply.**

 **Mr. Bennet raised his eye brows at Darcy, "Do you dislike small talk?"**

 **Darcy sighed in exasperation, "Absolutely."**

 **Mr. Bennet's smile widened, "Then, we will get along very well." He looked over at the groups of women that were gossiping and looking at Darcy, "However, you are in for a very long night."**

 **Darcy looked at the women with a mournful expression written on his face, "Apparently."**

 **Elijah was still huffing as he made his way over to get himself a drink to calm down. He needed to talk to Jane but, she was busy with Mr. Bingley. He grabbed the drink and turned to look at the dance floor to see Jane and Bingley smiling and having a good time together. They looked so good together, Elijah thought as he too began to smile. "At least Jane is enjoying herself." He said to himself as he continued to watch.**

 **Lydia walked over to get herself a drink as well and stood by Elijah, "Can you believe it? Not a single solder to dance with me." She sighed.**

 **"** **Men can waltz without wearing a uniform, Lydia." Elijah said.**

 **"** **Then why are you standing here all alone? Shouldn't you go dance with a young lady?" She asked.**

 **Elijah's face looked at Lydia's with surprise, "Well, I..."**

 **Lydia cut him off to lean in and whisper, "At least you're not the only one feeling awkward." She said as she pointed in the direction of Darcy surrounded by women asking him question after question and him looking overwhelmed.**

 **"** **So, where is your estate?" One woman with dark hair asked Darcy.**

 **Darcy looked over at the dark haired woman as a roll of sweat ran down the side of his face, "I, um..."**

 **"** **I hear you have one of those new coaches..." Another woman began.**

 **Darcy looked at the other woman with a worrying expression, "Um..."**

 **"** **Are you seeing anyone?" Another woman with blonde hair asked with interest.**

 **Darcy's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, "I-I have to go!" He said suddenly as he made a quick escape from the women. He escaped to a small room and leaned on the wall with a sigh of relief. "At last, some peace and quiet..." He murmured to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. All the while not realizing that Elijah was standing in the small, dark, balcony that attached to the room. Darcy stood next to the pulled back curtain, sipping his drink, and looking annoyed.**

 **Elijah stepped to hide behind the door that was open that hid him from Darcy. Please don't let him see me, he pleaded to himself.**

 **Bingley stepped away from Jane as she was sitting and sipping her drink, "I'll only be a moment..." He said stepping toward Darcy, "I just need to check on my friend." He told Jane and turned to go to Darcy. He had seen the overwhelmed look on Darcy's face when he was surrounded by all of those women and then seen him escape. He needed to see if Darcy was okay.**

 **"** **What are you doing back here, Darcy?" Bingley said as he stepped up to Darcy, "You're missing the ball!" He complained.**

 **"** **That's exactly my goal." Darcy said with a hint of annoyance, "You know I hate this sort of thing. I'm not like you, Bingley. I can't talk to strangers. Especially strange women..."**

 **"** **So, don't talk, dance!" Bingley said enthusiastically.**

 **"** **I don't know... There's no one I really want to dance with..." He said as he crossed his arms.**

 **Bingley sighed, "Well, you can't just stand here alone. It looks so.. indifferent." Darcy shrugged at his comment, "That room is full of pretty girls! All you have to do is pick one! With your wealth and family connections... Any girl would be happy to meet you!"**

 **Darcy sighed, "That's just my problem. None of them interest me. No woman has yet to catch my eye." Darcy looked at Bingley, "Why don't you go dance with that pretty Bennet girl?**

 **"** **She is a beauty, isn't she?" Bingley sighed, "but, there's the other Bennet sisters. You could pick one to dance with. Why don't you asked one to dance with you? Just imagine! Four girls in one family. And all so lovely! Although Lydia's a bit flighty... and Mary is awfully dull. But, Kitty is kind looking." Bingley looked up in wonder, "I wonder how the Bennet son can handle himself with all of those women around him?"**

 **Instantly Darcy's eyes raked the room, that they were now looking out into from the door way, to search for the beautiful young man that he wanted. "Jane would surely introduce you to one of her sisters." Darcy heard Bingley say.**

 **"** **The sisters are tolerable...but not nearly pretty enough to tempt me." Darcy said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I won't fall for one of those country girls. They're never interested in a man. Only in his money."**

 **Elijah gasped softly in shock. How dare he be so prejudice against his beautiful sisters. They were as lovely as they come, Elijah thought.**

 **Bingley gasped in shock, "But, Darcy..."**

 **"** **You're wasting your time, Bingley."**

 **"** **But, you don't really think that!" Bingley said with a hopeful look on his face. He had never seen Darcy so annoyed before.**

 **"** **You're naïve if you think otherwise, my friend." Darcy said as he walked away from Bingley and Bingley followed him.**

 **Elijah felt like his whole family was just judge unfairly and how dare Darcy do that to his beloved sisters. Now he knew what kind of man Darcy really was.**

 **Elijah joined his mother as they watched Jane and Bingley dance. " Isn't it wonderful, Elijah! Just see how Bingley admires her!" Mrs. Bennet said with glee. "I knew Jane couldn't be so pretty for nothing!" She said as she winked at her son. "And such a rich young man!" She gushed.**

 **"** **Mother, please..." Elijah said looking worriedly at Darcy as Darcy watched Elijah's every move.**

 **Darcy all but ran away as more women bombarded him with more questions, "Please! Just leave me alone!" He yelled at them with panic in his voice as the women gasped in shock.**

 **The women gaped at him as he quickly walked away to find some peace. He sat down in a chair next to a plant that was right next to Elijah and Mrs. Bennet. "How wonderful that Jane will snare such a wealthy gentleman! Just think of the houses she will have! The dresses! The jewels!" Darcy heard Mrs. Bennet gush.**

 **"** **Please, mother, stop!" Elijah said. Darcy quickly looked over at them but, soon found his eyes captured by the green eyes yet again.**

 **"** **Although, that Mr. Bingley is quite a catch... but, I don't like his friend nearly as much." Mrs. Bennet said.**

 **"** **Honestly, mother..." Elijah sighed with exasperation as he looked away from Darcy's gaze.**

 **"** **No, really, he is one of the rudest, most conceited man I've ever met!"**

 **Elijah looked at Darcy out of the corner of his eye, "Yeah. I couldn't agree more... but, lets get a closer look at the lovely couple." He said as he dragged his mother out of ear-shot of Darcy. He hoped that Darcy heard his little comment on his attitude.**

 **"** **You must not worry, Elijah. I know how these things work, and Mr. Bingley is definitely caught!" She said to Elijah as they made their way closer to the dance floor.**

 **Elijah glared at Darcy as he realized the man's eyes have yet to leave him alone, "I hope you're right, for Jane's sake..."**

 **"** **Oh, my boy, dance with an old bird won't you?" Mrs. Bennet asked her son.**

 **Elijah nodded and led his mother on to the dance floor, "I think Darcy heard you talking about Jane and Bingley..." He told his mother.**

 **Mrs. Bennet clicked her tongue, "So what? No one cares what that rude, miserable man thinks." She said as he patted Elijah's shoulder.**

 **As the song went on Darcy's eyes stayed glued to Elijah the whole time. When the song ended Lydia stole Mrs. Bennet's attention as Mrs. Bennet gasped, "There she is! My favorite daughter!"**

 **Elijah shook his head with an amused look on his face. As the ball went into a much needed intermission. Elijah grabbed another drink as he saw Darcy and Bingley standing side by side. He heard Bingley say, "I don't know when I've had more fun!"**

 **Darcy looked at Elijah out of the corner of his eye, "My friend, there's something you need to know..." He said to Bingley as they walked out of hearing range.**

 **Elijah glared at Darcy's back. Darcy might just be the most unpleasant man in the world, he thought.**

 **I hope you enjoyed that, if you did please fav. Review, and follow for more! I'm going to start uploading once a month on the 29th! But, I will upload more often if I can get more Reviews and views! Tell your friends to check this out! Also you can follow me on the fanfiction amino at /p/i7tow**

 **Thanks for all of the support! Queen out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys coming at you with another chapter! I am so glad that this fanfic is doing so well! And it's all thanks to you guys! So, thank you! With that said, lets see what happens next! I do not own original story or characters. Please enjoy! ^^**

Chapter 3

Bennet Estate, the following day...

"Wasn't that the most marvelous ball?" Jane said as she helped Elijah clip the white roses that Jane loved so much.

Elijah chuckled, "Mr. Bingley certainly seemed to think so."

Jane blushed with embarrassment, "I did not expect him to ask me to dance so much."

"I did. He's not blind... so, he had to notice you were the prettiest girl in the room!" Elijah said with a smile.

Jane blushed crimson, "He is just what a young man ought to be, isn't he? Sensible, good-humored, lively..." She gushed.

"And handsome!" Elijah giggled.

Jane blushed to her neck, "Indeed..." She sighed a bit sadly, "I'm sure he will find a woman of rank and wealth to appreciate him."

"You underestimate your charms, Jane."

"And you make too much of them, my brother. But, enough of me! What did Mr. Darcy want with you after Mr. Bingley pulled me to dance?"

Elijah's joy instantly went to annoyance as he remembered the insufferable man. "He just teased me about his perverse ways. He thought I would go along with them, probably because I look as pretty as a girl. What a very proud, rude, arrogant, man!" Elijah huffed, "Not only did he say something so naughty to me but, he dare to talk ill of our sisters!"

Jane gasped, "I cannot believe Mr. Darcy is such a pervert. Are you sure he meant to tease you?"

"Oh, he meant it!"

"Perhaps he really did like you... or felt that you also felt fondness towards him." Jane tried to sooth Elijah's anger.

"Or perhaps he is just a terrible pervert!" Elijah huffed as he crossed his arms. "Just because he is handsome, and rich... He thinks everyone should just do his every whim. But, I will not!"

Jane patted his arm trying to comfort him, "I don't believe Bingley would be such good friends with such a man. Perhaps there was a misunderstanding."

Elijah looked at his sister fondly as he chuckled, "Oh, Jane, I do not believe there was a misunderstanding. And I also don't think you could think poorly of anyone... no matter how badly they had behaved." He said as he put his arm around her and hugged her.

They walked to Sir Williams estate that afternoon to visit with him and his daughter Charlotte.

"How was the ball? You must tell me all of the gossip." Charlotte asked as they walked up to the estate.

"Oh, Charlotte, you should've been there! It was wonderful... for Jane..." Elijah said as he hugged Charlotte.

"Oh? How so?" Charlotte asked with interest as they pulled away from each other.

"Jane made quite the impression on our neighbor, Mr. Bingley!" Elijah said as he patted Jane on the shoulder as Jane blushed.

Charlotte's eyes widened in shock, "Bingley? The gentleman who's just leased Netherfield Park?"

"I think I will go inside and keep Sir William company." Jane said as she walked to the home.

"Okay, see you in a bit Jane!" Elijah said then turned to Charlotte. "The very one." He said.

"Jane must move quickly! Every girl in town will be throwing themselves at him."

"No way! They've only just met." Elijah said in shock. "She doesn't even know him that well."

"He's rich and single. What more is there to know?" Charlotte sighed, "besides, happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance, anyway."

Elijah grimaced, "How very unromantic of you."

Charlotte chuckled, "There's time enough to fall in love once you've married the fellow. The trick is to catch him first."

"Is this what young ladies think about? Catching a man to marry, then fall in love?" Elijah chuckled, "I think you've grown bitter, Charlotte."

Charlotte just smiled, " No, just practical." She gasped suddenly, "Oh, speaking of which, you must come over tonight. You and Jane. Bingley will be there."

Elijah scrunched up his nose, "Will his friend, Mr. Darcy be there as well?"

Charlotte looked at Elijah curiously, "No, I don't think so. Will you come?"

Elijah smiled down at her, "Yes, of course. We wouldn't miss it or the chance for Jane to see Bingley again." He said as they walked back to her estate.

Later that evening at Sir Williams estate...

"So, good you could come!" Sir William said as the Bennet's walked in.

"Thank you, Sir William." Mrs. Bennet said with glee. "We were thrilled when your daughter Charlotte invited us." She said as she smiled while allowing him to take her hand and kiss it. "You throw the finest parties... with the finest guests!" She said as Jane and Bingley's eyes found one another.

Bingley approached Jane, "Why miss Jane! It's lovely to see you again!" Bingley said to Jane as he kissed her hand. "I was hoping we would meet again... May I?" He asked as he took her to the dance floor.

Elijah looked around worriedly. What if he saw Darcy again? He asked himself as Sir William came up to him. "Are you going to ask one of these lovely ladies to dance, son?" He asked.

Elijah scuffed, "Not exactly."

The older man looked at Elijah with raised eye brows, "Looking for someone special, then?"

"No. More like, making sure I don't run into them." Elijah said as he continued to look around.

Suddenly, those silver blue eyes appeared and his eyes were captured. Elijah glared at him and walked away to the balcony away from the party. He just wasn't in the mood, now that he knew Darcy was here. He sighed as he leaned on the balcony over looking the gardens.

Elijah jumped as he heard someone clear they're throat. He whipped around to see the last person he wanted to see, Darcy. "My apologies Mr. Darcy but, I wish to be alone." Elijah said to him.

Darcy nodded but kept stepping toward Elijah, "My most humble apologies, for last evening. I believe there was a misunderstanding... and I wish to correct it."

Elijah scuffed, "You needn't be polite with me. I understood fully." He said as he started to walk away.

Darcy grabbed his arm and pulled the smaller man closer to him. "Is that so? And what exactly did you understand?" Darcy asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Elijah glared up at Darcy, "That you tease me because of my feminine appearance, and you think just because I look like a girl that I _must_ want men to do _naughty_ things to me. Do you dare deny it?" Elijah said with anger and sarcasm in his tone.

Darcy chuckled, "Not at all. I did not assume such a perverse idea. I simply assumed that you, like me, find men attractive. And that you, also found me attractive as do I find you attractive." He looked down at Elijah with a sincere look, "Do you deny it?"

Elijah licked his lips as he looked up at Darcy. Darcy's eyes shot down to his lips with a look of lust, "I do not." He said softly.

Darcy smiled his half smile, "Good. I wish to know you. I understand my mistake the last time we spoke. I came to you too aggressively. I will try to fix this in the future."

Elijah snorted, "Aggressively? You said.. such.. naughty things.. to me, Mr. Darcy." He blushed, "I've never been so perversely sot after."

Darcy slowly looked down Elijah's small body, then back up just as slowly. "I assume you were surprised."

"I was..."

Darcy gently pulled Elijah closer to him as he moved farther into the darkest part of the balcony, where no prying eye's saw them. "My apologies. That was not my intent."

"And what was you're intent? What is your intent now?" Elijah asked as he let the larger man drag him into the darkness.

Darcy caged Elijah against the darkest part of the balcony. "My intent, was to make you mine. That still is my intent."

Elijah blushed, "Yours? Like a mistress?"

Darcy chuckled softly, "I am not married. And I will never be. That is my choice. Because, I want you." Elijah gasped and blushed more, "I find you.. so.. titillating. Please, tell me you reciprocate my feelings. Please?" Darcy begged as his face got closer and closer to Elijah's.

Elijah looked away slightly out of embarrassment as he bit his lip, "I do.. reciprocate." He pressed his hands on Darcy's chest, "But, I can not."

Darcy pulled back slightly, "Why not?" He asked with some annoyance in his tone and face.

"Because, of what you said.. about my beloved sisters."

Darcy sighed, "Yet, another misunderstanding." He said with exasperation. "I said that to Bingley because, he dose not know my secret. Nor, do I wish him to know. I said what I said, because, I have no interest in women. Until you, I had no interest in anyone, other then Bingley." He said as he raked his hand through his hair, "But, my love for Bingley does not even compare to how I feel for you." He grabbed Elijah's arms gently, "I want you. More then I have ever wanted Bingley. I think... No, I'm sure, that what I felt for Bingley was just my love of his friendship. I have never longed for him like I have longed for you." He licked his lips, "I stayed up all night, thinking of nothing but you. I want you... I want you so desperately, Elijah..."

Elijah's flushed face flushed tomato red. This man wanted him, and hadn't he been looking for a good man to want him for him? He asked himself. "I don't know what to say..."

Darcy chuckled softly, "You do not have to say anything. Just allow me to kiss you..."

Elijah nodded slowly as he looked at Darcy's lips, "Okay..."

That was all Darcy needed. He all at once grabbing Elijah's head gently and planted his lips on to Elijah's. He moved his lips slowly, savoring Elijah's sweet taste. He licked the smaller man's lips, which earned him a soft gasp. Darcy took his chance to slip his tongue into Elijah's hot, sweet, wet, mouth. Elijah softly moaned as their tongues touched and writhed together. Darcy's hand slipped down Elijah's back to the small of his back and pressed him closer as Darcy deepened the kiss.

"Elijah?" Elijah's eye's widened as he heard his sister Jane's voice.

"Darcy?" Darcy reluctantly ended the kiss with Elijah at the sound of Bingley's voice.

"I saw my brother go this way." Jane said to Bingley.

"I saw Darcy go this way as well." Bingley told her.

"Darcy? Oh, dear..." Jane gasped.

Darcy put his finger over Elijah's mouth as he looked at him with stern eyes. He shifted his eyes toward the couple talking in the light of the balcony.

"What is it?" Bingley asked.

"Oh, I fear my brother is not fond of Mr. Darcy at all."

"Really? I have not heard such things from Darcy." Bingley said, "Although, I do recall Darcy asking a great deal about the Bennet son."

"Really? Darcy has taken such an interest in my brother?" Jane asked.

"Yes. It surprised me, Darcy has never took such an interest in someone before."

"Oh... Maybe he has fond feelings for my brother." Jane said.

"Fond feelings?" Bingley chuckled, "Surely Darcy just see's an interest in your brother due to so many lovely ladies living amongst him."

Jane looked away, "Oh, yes, perhaps that is it."

"Come they are obviously are not here. Let us get some refreshments." Bingley said as he led Jane away from the balcony back to the party.

Darcy and Elijah sighed in relief. "That was close." Elijah said. "Although I do not care if it was just Jane. She is the only one that knows my secret."

Darcy looked at him, "As does my sister."

"I suppose sisters are good to have in that aspect."

"Indeed." Darcy said as he looked back at Elijah's lips. "Shall we continue?"

"No, this is too public of a place. Perhaps we could get to know one another for the rest of the evening?" Elijah suggested.

"That does sound quite appealing." Darcy said as he lead Elijah away from the balcony and re-entered the party to find a quiet place to chat.

 **I hope you enjoyed that. If you did please fav., Review, and follow for more! I also would like to remind you of how I choose how often I upload a chapter. I base it on how many views and reviews I get, the more I get the more I know that you guys want more! So, share, share, share, and review, review, review for more sooner! Also, I am going to reorganize my stories to where I will post a new chapter for the stories that are doing well on set dates of the month so that you always have something new to read! Once again, thank you so much for all of the support and see you next time! Queen out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys coming at you with Chapter 4! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own original story or characters. Enjoy ^^**

Chapter 4

The Following day at the Bennet residence...

The mail carrier delivered a letter to the door. He handed it over to the maid. The maid smiled and thanked him. She then looked at the letter. It was address to Jane Bennet. She gasped and took the letter in to the sitting room where the girls were having afternoon tea. The men were discussing about the land and financial business.

"A letter for Miss. Jane!" The maid called as she entered the room. Everyone looked up from what they were doing.

"A letter? I wonder who could be writing me?" Jane wondered as she took the letter from the maid.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense?" Elijah said as he smiled at Jane.

Jane smiled back and opened the letter, she gasped, "Its from Caroline Bingley. She has invited me to dinner this evening." Jane said in awe. She crossed the room to Elijah, "You must come with me, Elijah!" She said almost nervously.

Elijah chuckled as he looked at his sister, "The invitation is for you alone, dear sister. I wouldn't dream of intruding."

Mrs. Bennet walked into the room with a look of excitement, "What invitation?" She asked as she took the letter from Jane and read it. She chuckled almost evilly and Jane and Elijah looked at each other worriedly, "Well of course you must go alone!"

Jane looked back at Mrs. Bennet, "May I take the carriage, mother?" She asked as Mr. Bennet snuck away to his study.

"Oh dear, I do believe your father can not spare the carriage. You will have to take my horse." Mrs. Bennet said. Her words sounded sad however, her face had a look of almost glee.

"But, mother, it looks as though it is going to rain soon!" Elijah protested as Jane looked at Elijah with a look of almost horror.

"Exactly!" Mrs. Bennet proclaimed, "She'll have to stay the night!"

"How can you say that, mother? Poor Jane will be soaked!" Elijah said worried for his most beloved sister.

"Which is plenty of time for Mr. Bingley to propose." Mrs. Bennet went on ignoring Elijah's protests.

"But, mother, Jane's health." Elijah tried to protest again.

"Oh you have a lot to learn about love and marriage." Mrs. Bennet said.

Elijah scuffed, "If love and marriage is about getting ill for the one you desire, I want no part of it."

Mrs. Bennet chuckled softly, "Trust me, it will work out perfectly."

The servants readied the horse and Elijah helped Jane into her cloak. He walked with her outside when the horse was ready. He held her small hands in his, "Oh, do be safe, dear sister." He said worriedly as he helped her on to the horse.

"I shall, dear brother!" Jane called out as she started to trot away on the horse.

Elijah watcher her leave with a worried look on his face, "Jane can be so delicate. I hope she dose not catch a cold from all the rain."

XXX

At Netherfield Park...

Darcy, sat looking out the window wondering if Elijah would accompany Jane. He sighed as a crash of thunder boomed over head.

"What a dreadful storm." Caroline said as she looked out the window from the sofa that she was lounging on. "No chance of Jane coming now."

Bingley was standing beside his sister looking out the window as well, but with a worried look on his face, "It is rather late..." He sighed. He turned to look at his sister, "Still, why invite her and then sound so happy that she can't attend?"

Caroline pouted with her arms crossed, "A visitor Lord Bingley." The butler announced into the room.

Both Bingley and Darcy looked up at the butler. "Just one?" Darcy asked with interest.

"Yes sir." The butler said with a bland look on his face.

Caroline scuffed, "Expecting some else, Darcy?" She asked with amusement.

Darcy looked away with a irritated look on his face, "No one." He said almost rudely as he stalked out of the room.

Bingley rushed down the hall to the foyer. Jane was sat on the bench by the door with her cloak wrapped tightly around her, she was soaked while water dripped into the carpet.

"Jane? I'm so glad you made it!" Bingley said with excitement in his voice as he walked up to her.

Jane uncovered her face and looked up at Bingley, "I'm sorry.. for being late..." She said weakly as she stood up to go to Bingley. Her legs felt like cooked noddles and she fainted.

"Jane!" Bingley yelled with worry as he caught her in his arms.

XXX

"Jane!" Elijah yelled out as he woke up with a start. He sighed as he looked at the familiar walls. "What a terrible nightmare." He mused as he got up from his bed. The light from the window was shinning in and it was a sunny and bright day. Still muddy from the rain. "I must stop worrying so much." He told himself as he got dressed and ready for the day.

Elijah was heading down the stairs to the breakfast table when he heard a gasp. He walked in to see his mother gaping at a letter. His eye brows rose slightly with interest, "Mother? What is it? Is it Jane?" He asked with worry.

"Yes. She got caught in the rain and is feeling ill. Bingley has insisted she stay until she is well again!" Mrs. Bennet said.

Elijah snatched the letter from his mother and read it, "Oh, my dearest sister! What if she dies from this illness?" He looked from the letter to his mother with annoyance, "Mother, I hope you're happy now! Jane is ill! And could die! All for your odd love and marriage tactics!"

Mrs. Bennet's eyes sparkled, "Oh, but just think of how much time she'll have to charm Bingley while she recovers!"

Elijah became even more annoyed with his mother, "You're being ridiculous! I'm going to care for her myself!" He said as he grabbed his cloak and rushed to the door.

"Oh, be sensible, Elijah." Mrs. Bennet said with worry in her voice, "We have no horse!"

Elijah turned toward his mother, "Jane's health has never been good! And I will not leave her to suffer with out her family to help!" Elijah said as he whipped back toward the door and opened it.

"How on earth with you get there? It's three miles!" Mrs. Bennet cried with worry as Elijah tied the cloak around his neck.

Elijah turned back slightly and scuffed at his mother, "Oh, mother, I will walk every inch if I have to! For my dearest sister!" He said and walked out shutting the door behind him.

XXX

Netherfield Park...

"I do hope Jane is feeling better..." Bingley sighed with worry in his tone as he stared down at his food.

"Do stop worrying. The doctor will be here soon." Darcy said with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

Bingley sighed again, "I know..."

"These country girls are very sturdy." Caroline said with slight disinterest.

The butler cleared his throat and they looked up at him, "There is a visitor, Lord Bingley." He said.

Bingely hopped up with excitement, "It must be the doctor!"

Darcy rolled his eyes as he too raised from his seat, "Who else could it be..."

"I hope he has good news!" Bingely said as he walked down the hall to the foyer.

"I hope he is able to cure the girl and you..." Darcy cut himself off as his eyes landed on Elijah with shock.

"Forgive me for my intrusion. But, I had to see my sister." Elijah said a little breathless.

"Bennet son?" Bingley said with shock.

Darcy stepped up to Elijah, "Elijah.. did you walk here?"

Elijah licked his dry lips, "I know it's not proper... But when I heard Jane was ill, I could not stay away for another second." Elijah looked slightly away with slight embarrassment, "And yes I did walk here."

Darcy was astonished, "You must be exhausted from your journey. Allow me to get you some water and food."

Elijah looked up at Darcy he wanted to touch him, but Bingley was there. He shook his head, "I must see her. I will not be able to eat or rest until I see her well. Please. Allow me to see her." He looked up at Darcy with pleading eyes.

How could Darcy deny him anything when he looked up at him like that? Darcy thought as he stepped up closer to Elijah. Their eyes locked. "Certainly. After that letter you must be frantic. I'll take you to see her."

"I-I've sent for the doctor. He should be here soon." Bingley spoke up and Darcy and Elijah looked at him as if they had almost forgotten he was there.

"Uh.. thank you so much." Elijah said to Bingley a little flustered. Elijah then turned to Darcy, "Shall we. I wish to see her."

"Certainly." Darcy said as he waved his hand to show Elijah the direction to the room where his sister was. "I'll walk you up." He said as he walked toward where he waved. Elijah looked back a Bingley as he followed Darcy. Bingley was looking at Darcy and Elijah with an odd expression.

"My goodness! That was odd! Darcy never shows anyone that much interest, except his sister..." Caroline said to Bingley as she walked into the foyer.

"Yes. That was odd. He's always treated me like that. But he has been distant. Perhaps, he is fond of the Bennet son."

"Fond?" Caroline giggled. "Why on earth do you speak of fondness?"

Bingley shrugged his shoulders, "It's something Jane said."

Caroline giggled more, "Oh, dear brother. To speak of such things. It's just ridiculous."

"Perhaps..." Bingley said with a thoughtful look on his face.

XXX

"Bingley arranged for your sister to have his sisters room." Darcy said as he continued to walk up the stairs with Elijah following. Darcy turned around at the door.

"That's very kind of them." Elijah said as he looked up at Darcy.

"Yes. Yes it is." Darcy said as he looked down at Elijah. Elijah licked his lips. "I know you are worried for your sister, but I assure you she is in good hands here."

Elijah nodded, "Thank you. That's comforting."

Darcy leaned in closer to Elijah, "Might I request your presence, later? Once you have seen that your sister is well, of course."

Elijah blushed, "Perhaps. You wish to request my presence? Did you miss me that much?"

Darcy groaned, "Dreadfully so. Don't underestimate me. I still want you. Desperately."

Elijah's flushed face grew more crimson as Darcy's face lowered closer to his. His back up against the door. "A-as do I." He gasped.

Darcy grunted and looked up and down the hall way to see if any one was near. "I want to kiss you."

Elijah licked his lips slowly thinking about the last time they kissed. It had been so explosive that they had lost track of where they were. He looked around just at Darcy did and put his arms around Darcy's neck and kissed him. Darcy groaned against Elijah's lips as he pressed Elijah more on to the door. He pressed his body against Elijah's as their tongues writhed and lathed together in a hot, wet, kiss. Elijah moaned against Darcy's mouth as Darcy's large hands glided up Elijah's sides.

"Mm, your clothes are so tight against you." Darcy said between kisses.

"Mm, William..." Elijah groaned against Darcy's moist lips as his member grew ridged in his breeches.

Darcy growled against Elijah, "I feel like I will go insane with you moaning my name like that." Darcy said and Elijah moaned.

"Hello?" They heard through the door. Darcy and Elijah groaned with disappointment. "Is someone there?" Jane asked through the door.

Darcy let go of Elijah's mouth and they both gasped. Both of their faces were flushed. Elijah straightened letting his arms drop from Darcy. They both licked their lips and straightened their clothes. Elijah wiped his mouth on his sleeve and tried to straighten his wild hair.

Darcy chuckled softly, "Don't fret it was a mess when you showed up." He said tucking a lock of Elijah's hair behind his ear.

Elijah looked up at Darcy with a pink blush on his face, "Yours is now a mess too. From my fingers..."

Darcy chuckled softly again, "Ah yes." He bent forward, "Mind helping me fix it?"

Elijah's blush brightened as he nodded. Darcy watch him as he fixed his hair with his small delicate fingers. Darcy thought he was the most beautiful person he had ever met.

When Elijah was done Darcy bowed, "I will leave you be for now. I will request your presence later. And please, join us for lunch and dinner. You can even spend the night if you want."

Elijah blushed, "Thank you." He licked his lips with a worried look on his face.

"What is it?" Darcy straightened his large frame.

Elijah's face turned crimson as his lips quivered, Darcy looked at those lips with hunger in his eyes. "I- You.. you want me to spend the night?"

Darcy stepped closer to Elijah with a sultry grin on his face. "I would _love_ for you to spend the night." His voice became deep and husky.

Jane opened the door to look at the two men in front of her door. They looked at her with shocked looks on their faces. She looked pale, and sticky with sickness, but her eye brows rose. "Brother?" She looked glad to see Elijah. "Darcy?" She looked confused at Darcy. "Brother, I thought you detested Darcy."

"Uh, I don't any more. Turns out it really was just a misunderstanding." Elijah said with awkwardness in his his tone.

Jane's eye brows rose again, "Really? So, are you two together or...?" She asked with wonder.

"Eh..." Elijah had yet to ask Darcy that so he had no idea.

"Yes." Darcy said when he noticed the uncertainly in Elijah's face.

 **Alright that's chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed that chapter if you did please review and let me know how I am doing! I try to upload once a month per story, but I will upload more if I get more reviews, views, and visitors! So, view, review, and share with your friends. Also, follow me and favorite if you haven't already! And if you haven't already, check out some of my other stories while you wait for a new chapter! And last but not least, if you are a true fan please follow me on amino fanfiction at: /p/i7ltow**

 **You can message me on there or on here I always love to hear from my fans! Well, that's it! Queen out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back again with Chapter 5! I know it's late, but with all of the back to school stuff I had to do it was hard to get time to upload. Well, anyway, here it is! There is a sex scene in this chapter, but it is labeled for those that want a pg 13 experience. :D With that being said, I do not own any original story or characters. Please enjoy! ^^**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Elijah backed into the room while still looking at Darcy, "Mr. Darcy I should attend to my sister." He said almost hesitantly.**

 **Darcy nodded, "Yes. Perhaps I will chat with you later?" He asked.**

 **"** **Yes, I would quite enjoy that. Until later, then?" Elijah said with wide eyes.**

 **Darcy couldn't help himself, he had to get one more kiss from the beautiful young man that he longed for. He grabbed Elijah's hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed the back so sensually it made Elijah's heart leap in his chest and the skin on his hand tingle. His soft lips parted on a soft gasp as Darcy's eyes opened to look up at him. Darcy's lips lingered ever so slightly on the soft skin of the hand as his eyes never left Elijah's. "Until later." Darcy said huskily against the hand.**

 **Elijah's face blushed as he watched Darcy move his face away from his hand but still he held his hand. He squeezed Elijah's hand as Elijah's breath caught in his throat. "Yes..." He said on a shaky breath.**

 **Darcy smiled his sultry smile and let go of the hand he held. He looked toward Jane, "Miss. Bennet." He bowed and looked toward Elijah, "Elijah..." He said huskily and turned to leave.**

 **Elijah watched him leave and turned around to look at Jane with wide eyes. Jane smiled softly, "He seems quite fond of you, dear brother."**

 **Elijah blushed, "Indeed he dose." He breathed, in thought for a moment. "But enough of that. Dearest sister, you look so pale and worn. You must rest." He said with worry in his voice as he took her hands in his and guided her back to the bed. "The doctor will be here soon, and I will nurse you myself until he arrives." He said as he helped her into bed and sat down next to her on the bed.**

 **"** **Honestly, I am much better today. It is only that I feel so very chilled." Jane said as she laid back with a shiver.**

 **"** **Then I will tuck you in and keep you warm." Elijah said softly with care as he tucked her in more firmly.**

 **Jane chuckled softly, "You should not have come, but I am awfully glad you did." She looked happily at Elijah, "Perhaps you and Darcy could get to know each other here while I am ill."**

 **Elijah scoffed, "You sound like mother."**

 **Jane chuckled again this time a little harder, "Oh, dear brother, if mother can not help with you being a proper match maker then perhaps I should."**

 **Elijah chuckled, "Oh Jane." He said with care as he shook his head while smiling.**

 **Some time later that day...**

 **Elijah was looking out the widow just as the sky was beginning to darken with swollen clouds. It looked as if it was about to rain again. He was thinking about the rain when Mr. Bingley opened the door.**

 **"** **Good news, Bennet son. The doctor has arrived." He said in an excited whisper. He had seen Jane sleeping upon opening the door and didn't want to wake her.**

 **Elijah smiled, "That is quite good news." He said happily.**

 **"** **Also I have had the staff prepare a room for you. I would show you, but Darcy insisted. He is waiting for you down in the lounge."**

 **Elijah's eye brows rose, "Thank you. Did he happen to say why he insisted so?"**

 **"** **He said that you and him have become some what comfortable in each others company. I dare say, Darcy has never shown any one such interest before. It is quite odd for him, but I do tell him he should widen his range of reputation with acquaintances. Perhaps his interest is of that nature." Bingley said with thought in his voice.**

 **"** **Perhaps..." Elijah said as he walked quietly across the room to Bingley, "Well, lead the way then."**

 **Bingley nodded. It was a quiet walk down the stairs to the lounge where Darcy waited and Caroline sat reading. Darcy looked up upon the two Men's arrival. "Elijah..." He said softly as he looked at the young man with almost compassion as he stood.**

 **Elijah blushed pink as he looked at Darcy, "Mr. Darcy." He said softly.**

 **"** **I told him that you insisted on showing him his room." Bingley said to Darcy.**

 **Darcy cleared his throat, "Very well then, shall we?" He said as he walked smoothly up to Elijah.**

 **Elijah nodded, "Yes. Lead the way."**

 **Darcy's eyes flashed, "This way." He said softly, but his voice sounded like his held another meaning.**

 **Elijah's blush darkened as he followed Darcy up the stairs. Bingley and Caroline watched with curious eyes, "That was odd. Darcy has never used that tone with any one before." Caroline said with awe.**

 **Bingley looked at the spot the two men had been, "Yes it is quite curious. Why would he speak and look at the Bennet son like that?"**

 **XXX**

 **Elijah and Darcy walked along a hall for several minutes until Darcy turned around and waited by a door. "This is the room."**

 **Elijah nodded and walked up to the door, "Thank you, Mr. Darcy."**

 **Darcy looked around them and saw no one, "You need not be so formal with me when we are alone." He said his voice dropping an octave as he stepped closer to Elijah.**

 **Elijah put his hand on Darcy's chest, "How are you so sure we are alone? Any one could be listening." He said softly in an almost whisper.**

 **Darcy's eye brow rose, "Perhaps we could continue this conversation behind locked doors?"**

 **"** **Perhaps..." Elijah breathed as he opened the door to the room. His back against the door and his hand still clenching the knob he looked at Darcy with want in his eyes. "Please. Come in then." He said softly.**

 **Darcy stepped through the open door, "Thank you for inviting me in." His voice was husky and his tone sounded so suggestive it made Elijah blush crimson.**

 **Elijah was speechless as he moved to close the door behind them. Once the door was closed Darcy pushed his body up against Elijah's. His back pressed against the door as Darcy caged him in with his body. Elijah gasped in surprised shock. With wide eyes he looked up at Darcy, "William..." He breathed on a shaky breath.**

 *****Sex scene*****

 **Darcy's eyes darkened as he looked down at Elijah with lust, "I like it when you say my name."**

 **Elijah's lips parted as shaky breaths escaped, "I.. I.. like the way you look at me..." He said almost breathlessly.**

 **Darcy grinned at him as his face drew closer, "What else do you like?" He growled.**

 **Elijah licked his lips as his eyes flicked down to Darcy's lips, "I.. like.. the way.. you make me feel..." He said softly as the anticipation of the kiss brought on a sort of euphoria in him. His heart raced in his chest and his body quivered. The pleasure from the euphoria was almost too much to bare.**

 **Darcy hummed with approval at the younger man's answer, "And just what way do I make you feel?"**

 **Elijah swallowed as his cheeks took on a pink hue, "Quite good... Almost as if I am going to melt..." He breathed.**

 **Darcy grinned a sultry grin that made Elijah's knees weak. Darcy touched his nose to the side of Elijah's to rub them together. Their eyes hooded, but looked at each other with passion.**

 **Elijah's lips trembled. His body heated up. He panted softly. The anticipation was driving him crazy. Their lips were so close to touching Elijah could feel the heat coming off of Darcy's lips. He gripped the door knob so tight he thought he might break it off. His shaky breaths puffed out against Darcy's lips. Elijah closed his eyes while his lips still trembled. He moaned softly as the euphoria sent tingles down his spine straight to his balls. It made his c**k harden. Darcy hadn't even kissed him, yet his body yearned for Darcy's touch. His breath came out shaky, "William.. please..." He begged softly with a hint of a moan in his voice.**

 **Darcy groaned softly as he answered Elijah's plea. He pressed his lips softly to Elijah's lips. They groaned softly together. Elijah's grip on the door knob loosened and his other fingers pressed into the wood of the door. The kiss sent more pleasurable tingles down his body. His whole body vibrated with the exotic ecstasy of the kiss. He truly felt as if he was going to melt in Darcy's embrace.**

 **Elijah felt Darcy press his body against his own. His hard member quashed against Darcy's huge thigh. His body jolted slightly as he groaned against Darcy. The friction made his balls tighten. He felt Darcy's hand slip into his hair and grip his head with one hand. With the other, he slid it down Elijah's clothed frame. Elijah suddenly wished he was naked. Heat rose to his face at that thought, but the thought was so persistent. His body reacted to his thought and he gasped. His nipples hardened and his c**k twitched.**

 **He opened his mouth to allow Darcy to deepen the kiss. Darcy found his tongue and lathed it with moist clicking noises. The kiss was wet, and hot, but sweet and sensual. It was everything Elijah wanted in a kiss, but he wanted more.**

 **Elijah's hand slipped from the wood of the door and slid up Darcy's chest from his abdomen. Darcy hummed his approval into Elijah's mouth. He pressed his body more firmly against Elijah just as Elijah's hand slid up and around his neck. His hand slid into Darcy's hair and moaned. His other hand still gripping the door knob left it and joined the other one around Darcy's neck.**

 **Darcy's hand that was on his clothed chest slid down to grip the small of Elijah's back, that was slightly bowed forward. Darcy deepened the kiss even more. It became almost choking as Darcy thrust his tongue deep into Elijah's throat. Elijah swallowed around it trying to draw the appendage deeper into his mouth. He sucked it and enjoyed the heavy groans from Darcy.**

 **Elijah felt the huge bulge press harder into his abdomen and it twitched against him. He so wanted to see and touch it. He moaned with slight relief as Darcy's tongue left his throat. But, he wasn't prepared for Darcy's next move.**

 **Darcy sucked his smaller tongue deep into his hot mouth as his hands gripped his ass. How did his hands even get there so fast? He thought, but the thought was sort lived as Darcy pushed his thin thighs apart with his large thigh. The thigh squashed his member with unbearable friction. His eyes flew open in shock as a high pitched, muffled, whimper, escaped his mouth, "Mmph!"**

 **Darcy's eye lids parted slightly as his dark eyes looked into Elijah's with erotic lust. Elijah found it so hard to breath. He felt as if Darcy was sucking his breath way. He turned his head breaking the kiss with a smacking noise and a string of saliva snapped between their mouths. Elijah gasped in breaths like his lungs were starving for air. "William... I couldn't breath..." He said breathlessly.**

 **Darcy chuckled softly as his lips found Elijah's jaw line. "I know. You take my breath away as well." He said softly just as breathless as Elijah. His lips pressed soft kisses down Elijah's jaw line.**

 **The kisses made Elijah gasp softly, his swollen lips trembled as his body quivered at the attention. "Uh..." He moaned softly. His hands gripped Darcy closer to him. "William.. more..." He groaned softly with desperation.**

 **Darcy half smiled against Elijah's skin. His tongue came out and licked the soft, warm, flesh. The lick earned him a moan from the smaller man. Darcy ran his tongue down to Elijah's neck. Elijah craned his head back exposing his neck to Darcy. His small body trembled with anticipation.**

 **Darcy licked down his neck with gusto and the smaller man moaned with a powerful quiver from his body. Elijah's eyes squeezed close as his face contorted. His breath hitched as Darcy's tongue ran back up to lick his ear lobe. "Oh, William..." He moaned.**

 **Darcy grinned cockily as his lips pressed to Elijah's ear, "If it not for these clothes stopping me. I would be quite content to lick every inch of your body." He whispered huskily into the smaller man's ear.**

 **Elijah's eye lids flew open with shock as he gasped. The image had his cock twitching and leaking. He almost felt like he was about the release just at the mare thought of Darcy's tongue and mouth all over his body. The thought drove him wild with desire. His chin trembled, his body jerked, and his back bowed forward slightly in want. "..Uh... God.. William..." He moaned. His body quaking in Darcy's hold.**

 **Darcy hummed into Elijah's ear, it sounded rough with desire, "I like your moans of desperation. They are quite titillating. It makes me desire you even more."**

 **The husky words floating into Elijah's ear, they did things to him. Naughty, perverse, things. He thought, as his c**k again twitched, leaking in his trousers making him wet. His body throbbed with a need so fierce he thought he could take no more. "..Uh.. please..." He moaned desperately with pleading.**

 **"** **Please, what?"**

 **He squeezed his eyes closed as his body hummed. His balls tightened against his shaft. The hardness became almost too painful in his trousers. His body begged for release. "Oh.. God.. William.. please.. lick me... Please?" Elijah moaned as he begged for the larger man to initiate the pleasurable threat that he had mentioned.**

 **Darcy groaned against Elijah's neck as his own body shook. He had craved Elijah's body for three whole nights. His c**k wanted everything the smaller man wanted to give him. The pleasure, the torture, the pain, the want, the desperateness, the heat. He wanted it all. His hands gripped Elijah's ass tighter as he lifted him up, dragging the smaller man's body up Darcy's body.**

 **"** **..Ah..ah..ahh..." Elijah's broken moans sounded pained. His body twitched against Darcy's. His mouth opened wide to let out hot, sultry moans of desperation and slight pain. His c**k squeezed on an involuntary convulse. Any more of this torturous pleasure and he would bust, he thought. "..Ah..ah.. f**k..." He normally didn't say words of profanity, but the pleasure was just so unbearable he couldn't help himself. Darcy moved him up to where their clothed c**ks touched. He rutted, "..Ah ah! D-don't... I'm so close... Please..." Elijah's desperation grew in his voice as his face contorted in pleasure-pain.**

 **His body trembled with need. He wanted release, but he was reluctant due to him being still clothed. He hadn't brought any spare clothes with him he didn't want to soil them before dinner.**

 **Darcy groaned and pushed forward to press his lips against Elijah's. The hot, opened, mouthed kiss was almost too filthy for Elijah. He felt utterly owned and he loved it. His desperate moans continued to spiral out of control as Darcy owned his mouth with his hot, wet one. The two Men's body's compressed together with desperation as Darcy quickly undid their trousers with skilled fingers. His hand reached inside to pull out each member with haste.**

 **Elijah moaned at the release of his hot, wet, member. He moaned desperately as he felt the ridged muscle of the larger cock being pressed against his own.** ** _Oh God_** **, he thought as his body convulsed against the door and Darcy's embrace as their mouths parted with a line of drool dripping down his chin, "Ah! William?" He gasped as his broken moans became hot and dirty and Darcy's large hand clasped their members in a tight fist. "..Ah..ah..ahhhh..." Darcy tugged and tugged pushing Elijah to his limit. The edge of release like a glorious water fall that he was approaching and didn't have a away to stop it. Not that he wanted to stop it. He wanted so desperately to fall off that water fall and down into a hot pool of ecstasy. "Ah! Ah..God William..so good..yesyes." He moaned shamelessly, he didn't care how he sounded. He just knew that he wanted Darcy with every fiber of his being. He wanted Darcy to bring him endless pleasure till he could take no more. He wanted the things he always sot but with Darcy. He wanted everything Darcy could bring him.**

 **Darcy groaned low growling noises as he pumped his fist hard and fast, squeezing the two c**ks together. Elijah's broken, desperate, moans drove him on and on and his c**k leaked.**

 **Elijah's wet c**k leaked lewdly in Darcy's grasp as Elijah's face contorted eroticly. His mouth opened wide as his chin trembled with the rest of his body. His neck craned back against the door. His eyes wide with pleasure-shock. His hands gripped Darcy's shoulders with desperation. His hips moved slightly against him. Sweet sweat broke out on Elijah's face as he panted hotly. His hair sticking to his forehead. Every so often he would look down at the two c**ks being pumped in Darcy's fist.**

 **Then, it happened. Elijah's release. It was almost too erotic a scene. His small pink tongue came out of his mouth as more drool seeped from his mouth. His eyes took on a hooded cross-eyed look. His mouth let out ungodly high pitched cry as he clawed his fingers into Darcy's clothed shoulders. His body quaked violently as his c**k convulsed in Darcy's fist. Hot spray's of white erupted from the smaller c**k and coated Darcy's hand. Some of the hot spray landed on Darcy's face but he didn't care. Seeing his lover unravel was so titillating to him. He pumped the two c**ks so hard to make himself come along with the smaller man.**

 **Their body's jerked after words as their hot pants filled the room. They basked in the after glow of their orgasms as they leaned against the door. Darcy had put his head in the crook of Elijah's neck. "William.. that was so amazing... I have never felt anything so powerful before." Elijah said breathlessly as he rested his head against the door.**

 **"** **Me ether..." Darcy said just as breathlessly.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that, if you did please leave a review to let me know how I am doing so far. And don't forget to fav for more if you haven't already. See you next time! Queen out!**


End file.
